


The Twilight Twenty-Five: A Picture's Worth

by starshinedown



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinedown/pseuds/starshinedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round 3 of The Twilight 25 challenge from the LiveJournal community! Drabbles and one-shots inspired by the picture prompts, all canon or could-be-canon AUs. Pairings, POVs, and ratings will vary by entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 24

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, Twilight and the Twilight characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I make no claims of ownership, and no profit from these works.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #24  
author: starshinedown  
Pairing: Eric  
Rating: K  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Eric pauses, looking at the brick faces of the jammed together buildings. They're a mix of faded yellow paint and exposed red brick, interrupted periodically by the zig-zag of fire escapes.

Yesterday he'd signed the sub-lease with his future roommate, a friend of a friend of a friend, and he is relieved. He knows he is lucky to find an even remotely affordable room in the city.

He took a deep breath, and readjusting the large duffel slung across his back, he walked inside. This was it. Two years of grad school at NYU. A cherished dream come true.


	2. Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #5  
Pairing: Emmett, Bella  
Rating: K  
Photos for the prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

For the sake of saying, I'm calling this an AU interlude between _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_.

* * *

"Top right drawer!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"OK!"

Bella opened the drawer and gasped. Next to the box of photographs was a stack of letters, fragile and well worn, bound in faded, though beautiful, silk ribbon. She couldn't see much, but she did see Rosalie's name written in cramped lettering and faded ink.

"You alright up here? I heard the gasp." Emmett stood in the doorway, concerned.

She touched the stack gently, looking at him in question.

Emmett's expression softened. "Rose and I exchanged letters from inside the same house, when I was courting her. We still read them to each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Thus begins my participation into this round of the Twilight 25. We were provided pictures as prompts, rather than words, this round. This has been unexpectedly challenging for me. I like a challenge. :) Like last round, I'm shooting for either in-canon or could-be-canon-but-is-alas-AU.


End file.
